


Lucky ones

by orphan_account



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Hawkeye Pierce, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hawkeye enters the Swamp with a man on his arm late at night. He comes out as bisexual to B.J, and reveals that he found the man on the side of the road, tended to him, and fell in love with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's better than the summary.

Hawkeye stumbled in the Swamp, soaking wet from the pouring rain outside. A man, roughly the same age, clung to his arm. B.J looked over his shoulder.  
"Who's that?"  
"Just a friend." Hawkeye gave B.J a reassuring smile, and sat down on his cot, the other man sitting next to him. B.J rolled his eyes.  
"Who is he?"  
Hawkeye's goofy smile faded. "I wanted to tell you something, B.J."  
"What is it?"  
"I'm into men." He whispered so Charles couldn't hear. "I didn't want you to think of me any differently."  
B.J nodded slowly. "I'm fine with that. You're still my best friend."  
"Thanks." Hawkeye looked down at his muddy boots, then looked back up with a big grin on his face. "That's Michael. Can I keep him, can I keep him?!" He pleaded, batting his eyelashes.  
Charles interjected. "Please say no!"  
B.J rolled his eyes. "There's no need for that."  
Michael, who hadn't said or done anything up until now, waved. B.J gave him a small smile.  
"Hawk, how long have you known you were...y'know?"  
"Twenty three years."  
"That's crazy."  
Hawkeye yawned. "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
B.J laid back down. "You should get some rest right now. I'll talk with you in the morning." 

Charles approached Hawkeye and Michael. "What were you two talking about?" He asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice.   
Hawkeye's face turned crimson. "N-nothing..." He stammered, looking down at his knees.   
Charles shook his head. "I'll find out."


	2. Chapter 2

Hawkeye woke up very early in the morning to B.J shaking his arm.  
"Come on, we have to go." He said it twice before Hawkeye snapped awake.  
"Beej, I don't feel very well. I think I might-" Hawkeye's sentence was cut short by his stomach gurgling loudly. B.J frowned.  
"Do you think you're gonna throw up?"  
Hawkeye nodded, clamping a hand over his mouth, sweat dripping down his forehead.  
"Hold on." B.J went around the tent looking for a bucket, but before he could, Hawkeye threw up on the floor.  
"Oh man." B.J came back with the bucket. "When I go in, I'll tell everyone what happened."  
Hawkeye shook his head weakly. "I'm going in too." He stood up, his body shaking from head to toe.  
"Hawk, you're not going."  
Hawkeye looked at B.J, his eyes wide and teary. "I have to go, I have a job to do."  
B.J pushed Hawkeye back down onto his cot. "No." Hawkeye just stood up again. B.J was quickly very frustrated with his best friend. "Benjamin Franklin Pierce, you will stay here!" He shouted, waking Michael up in the process. Hawkeye sat down, tears rolling down his cheeks, and blood begin to drip from his nose.  
"Y-you've never yelled at me like that before..." He sniffled. B.J closed his eyes, running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. Truly. I just want you to get better. Stay here with Michael." Michael hugged Hawkeye from behind, placing a kiss on his shoulder. B.J nodded, and without another word, he was out the door. "I made a mess," Hawkeye looked embarrassed. "Life's messy, trust. I've already fallen for you." Michael admitted.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael pawed at Hawkeye's arm.  
"How do you feel?"  
Hawkeye shook his head. "I feel awful."  
Michael smirked. "Can I make you feel better?"  
"In this place, well-" Hawkeye stopped mid sentence, but then caught on to what Michael was implying. "If you're thinking what I'm thinking...then yeah."  
Michael didn't hesitate. He climbed on top of Hawkeye and pressed his lips against the other man's.

B.J had came into work late, but explained that Hawkeye was sick. Charles rolled his eyes.  
"How can we know he's not faking being sick? He seems like the type to try and shirk off his duties."  
B.J frowned. "That's not fair, and he threw up. I don't think you can fake that."  
Charles pulled off his mask and gloves. "I can check in on him."

Charles walked the length to the Swamp. Michael and Hawkeye were making out on the floor, but they stopped dead when Charles came in.  
"Shit..." Hawkeye whispered. Charles looked offended.  
"What the hell!?"  
Hawkeye bit his lip. "Yeah, Charles, um..."  
"What was that, Pierce!?"  
"Uh...yeah Charles, I'm gay."

"As in you are sexually attracted to men."  
"Yes."  
Charles hesitated. "Well, I don't know what to think." He thought for another minute before speaking again. "It's fine. I still respect you as much as I did before. Which wasn't much, considering all your joking."  
Hawkeye laughed, then turned to Michael. "He's no fun!"  
Michael nodded. "I can tell. Now where were we?" Within seconds, the two men began making out again, and Charles had turned his back, trying to block them out.


End file.
